The present invention relates to coffee vending machines and, more particularly, to a support apparatus for a roll of filter paper used in the brewing process of such a machine. Coffee vending machines designed to brew a single cup of coffee at a time and dispense it into a cup at a cup station generally utilize a brewing system that has a split brewing chamber that is opened between brewing cycles to dispose of coffee grounds utilized to brew coffee in the preceding brewing cycle. Typically, a roll of filter paper is supported along one side of the brewing chamber and the paper is unwound from the role and drawn through the brewing chamber by a drive mechanism when the brewing chamber is opened. The used paper and coffee grounds supported by the paper is moved into a receptacle and a new clean section of filter paper unwound from the roll is moved into the brewing chamber which is then closed for a new brewing cycle.
Such coffee vending machines are regularly serviced by personnel who clean the machines, replace used ingredients and, when needed, replace the used roll of filter paper with a new roll. Ease of service is an important aspect with the design of any such coffee machine since the longer it takes to service the machine the more expensive it is to maintain. Particularly table top versions of such coffee vending machines are very compact internally and provide little space to maneuver within for servicing. In the past, the filter paper roll has been suspended from a pair of fixed arms with open slots in the top of the arms which support the roll by pins on a support roll extending through the roll of filter paper. To insert and remove the roll of paper and its support roll, it was necessary to lift the pins out of the slots and maneuver the roll through limited space in the machine. This has proven to be difficult and time consuming for service personnel.
The present invention overcomes the above described difficulties and disadvantages associated with prior art filter paper support apparatus in coffee vending machines by providing an apparatus that is more easily accessed and allows quick and easy withdraw and insertion of a paper roll in the machine. This is accomplished by providing a filter paper roll mounting apparatus for use in a coffee vending machine, comprising a mounting bracket; a first paper roll support arm rigidly fixed to and extending perpendicular from a first end of the mounting bracket and having an opening for receiving a first end of a support pin for a roll of paper; a second paper roll support arm hinged to and extending from a second end of the mounting bracket spaced from the fixed arm and having an opening for receiving a second end of the support pin for the roll of paper so that the roll of paper is supported for rotation between the fixed and hinged arms, the hinged arm being pivotable from a position for supporting the second end of the pin and a position which allows the pin and roll to be removed from or inserted into the apparatus. In its preferred form the apparatus utilizes a spring to urge the hinged arm toward the fixed arm to hold the roll of paper between them during use. Also, it preferably has a fastener engaging the first end of the paper roll support pin securing the support pin to the fixed support arm so as to prevent removal of the pin from the fixed support arm, and a spacing element on each of the fixed and hinged arms engageable with opposite sides of the roll of paper mounted between the arms to keep the roll of paper from engaging the remainder of the arms.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.